


And

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Diary/Journal, Earth, Gallifrey, Gen, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Why can't they both be home?





	And

Hello Friend,  

   I find myself in spot of sorts. Grandfather is a dear as always, though he is perpetually stern. We have run so far away from Gallifrey and have just finally arrived at our new planet of residence, Sol III. The natives here might look like us but they are very different. Their languages are too literal and their technology is too primitive, though those subjects have nothing on their archaic society and customs.

   I think they are a rather lovely bunch despite it all, very imaginative and daring, but Grandfather disagrees. He thinks they don't have much worth, that they are beneath him. Perhaps they aren't worth much materially, but, as aforementioned, they are bright, curious creatures. They are like fresh breezes compared to our stiff lot. Their existence could even be compared to the wind at home that seems to sing. On Gallifrey, no one sang. The only songs from my childhood came from that chiming wind.

   They are so odd, and I often find myself irritated with Grandfather, as I am sure he is with me. Our main cause for disagreement is school. If we are to seek sanctuary here without being noticed, I will have to attend a school when their holiday is over. This displeases Grandfather, though I think it would be a fascinating experience. He is also very wary of the native population, and rather disapproves of my interest in them.

   (Though humans are very odd, I think the thing that'll take the most time to get used to is Sol III itself. It isn't orange and dry like Gallifrey, and neither does it have two suns. The trees aren't silver, and the grass isn't red. It's a little blue ball with green specks. Perfectly lovely in it's own way, sure, but just not… home. It will be, one day, Grandfather assures me [though I suspect it physically pains him to do so {I think it's very sweet of him}], but I don't share this sentiment. Perhaps with time. Perhaps I will have two homes, Gallifrey and Sol III.)

   We do have a month left until the holiday is over, which gives us time to further familiarize ourselves with Sol III's most prevalent language, English. Though the TARDIS automatically translates their language into our native tongue, it doesn't translate Gallifreyen into English, which I find a tad bit silly. Grandfather and I will be able to spend time figuring it out together, and while I know he probably won't ever admit this, it is an activity we can both enjoy _and_ bond over.

   You know, I will have to go by another name here. I do love being Arkytior, but, unfortunately, it is unsuitable for Sol III. Which is why I have chosen the fairly common name, Susan. I quite like it, and I think Foreman is a good house name, though Lungbarrow wouldn't be too out of place, but Grandfather insisted. No matter.

    Ah, an interesting fact I had forgotten to mention! Sol III is completely ununified, with as many as one hundred ninety-six separate sovereigns by the early twenty-first century. (One hundred ninety-six! Can you imagine international politics? Yikes!) We are in the twentieth century though, because Grandfather can't pilot the TARDIS properly. We picked a country called England because they were the first to adopt the universal (i.e. global) standard time, or UST as they call it. They also call English the universal language, but that simply isn't true, and I'm sure even a flimsy page of paper like you could understand _that_.

    I realize now, and forgive me my sporadicness, that in all of my other entries in you, I haven't explained the reason why I write in you. Well, it is because Grandfather keeps a scientific journal that logs all the physical aspects of everywhere he's ever visited and I thought to give a different perspective for everywhere we go, so that I can look back and have more accurate and diverse understanding. Like in math, the more data you have, the more accurate the answer. I do enjoy math, and would love to write more on it, but it seems I must leave now, there are things to do, things to learn, data to collect, and conclusions to be made. I promise you won't collect dust— I _will_ keep you updated.

 

Stay curious, stay constant

— Formerly Arkytior of Lungbarrow House (AoL), Currently Susan Foreman (S.F.)

 

There is a place, a burning orange, mountainous and vast, with forests of silver trees and plains of snow capped red grasses. This place is home. There is a place, a pervasive blue, mountainous and flat, with dips down and up and everything in between. This place is home. They both are.

 

There is a girl, smart, empathetic, with too much a sense of adventure. She is Arkytior. There is a girl, unusual, genuine, and likeably lively. She is Susan.They are one in same.

 

The places, Gallifrey and Earth, are both home to the girl.

 

The girl is both Arkytior and Susan. One is one, and one is the other one. There is no difference between them, not in the way Gallifrey and Earth are different. She came to Earth as Arkytior, a Time Lady of Gallifrey, though she hadn't stayed long enough to earn the rank. She became Susan Foreman, resident of Earth, and she's here to stay.


End file.
